<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish by Artistic_Gamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657263">Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer'>Artistic_Gamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izuku haunts class 1-A [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(FINALLY), Ghost!Midoriya, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Other, giving Iida the spotlight he deserves, hopefully this starts to make up for it (•̀ᴗ•́)و, my boy gets a low-key breakdown, shame on me :((, smh the boy’s been brushed aside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagi hopes for a chance. Iida hopes for a brighter future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iida Tenya &amp; Class 1-A, Iida Tenya &amp; Iida Tensei, Iida Tenya &amp; Iida Tenya's Parents, Yagi Toshinori | All Might &amp; Class 1-A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izuku haunts class 1-A [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ someone pointed out that Iida gets shunted quite a bit, and they were absolutely right! so, I wanted to dedicate this update to the few characters who needed a bit more fleshing out and attention than what they were getting. this is shorter, but hopefully it holds up (•̀ᴗ•́)و </p><p>without further ado, I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toshinori didn’t attend the summer camp trip, but that didn’t mean he was useless - not entirely. There were plenty of things to do at home base, the most pressing being the class’ schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up the cause of Midoriya’s reaction was pointless. Why he reacted that way wasn’t the important part - he could guess why anyway, it wasn’t hard - it was the catalyst that mattered, and Toshinori knew quite well what exactly had set the boy off, months before when Midoriya hadn’t had a name and just a few weeks prior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always him. Toshinori himself was the constant, he knew, and the idea of forcing his way into the classroom now only made him sick, but forcing Midoriya out wasn’t fair, nor very possible. Changing the lesson plans, however, were, and that was what he spent the next couple of hours doing. Tucked safely away in U.A’s faculty room, curled up on its couch and carefully taking small sips of coffee, he poured over lesson plans, tweaking and re-working to find any way of avoiding his presence being in class 1-A directly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some days he organized outside, even if the day was mostly studying or textbook lessons, fresh air was good for them anyway. Some days he had the excuse of taking them to one of the training areas for one reason or another. Other times, he had to bend backwards to make it work, but he figured Nedzu wouldn’t be too upset with him as long as the students were learning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The classroom was tense. Lessons were filled with the rigid backs and harsh stares of the students, the empty air mocking them all with the distinct lack of Midoriya’s presence. No one outright defied him, but Toshinori noticed the subtle gestures, the silent tilt to their chins and gritted jaws. After the display from before, he didn’t blame a single one of them and kept his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped he could make it up to them - most importantly Midoriya - and properly, but for now, he’d keep his distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On a warm, sunny, and bright afternoon, after the last day of their detention passed and summer break started, everyone decided to visit the mall. During the same time, Tenya decided to visit his family. He’d done so once before, when everyone was distracted with other things and engrossed in someone or something else, warm and safe in their comfort. Nobody noticed he’d left, but Tenya was thankful no one could question him when he got back. He didn’t want to explain himself for his absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The road home from school was ever familiar, burned in his bones and carved from muscle memory even in death. He didn’t have to think about it, and before he knew it he floated in front of his home, eyeing the building in its solemn quiet. None of them were loud on a normal day, but Tenya recognized the difference in the stillness that befell the house, like a thick, woolen blanket that itched at the skin, uncomfortable, but the air was too cold to take it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside was a bit better but that wasn’t saying much. Phasing through the door revealed an empty living room - as expected, Tenya’s internal clock rang lunchtime - so he traversed through the hallway and into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of his mother standing in front of the stove, nostalgia swelling in his stomach until it leaked into his chest. She wouldn’t cook for him, not anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father and brother were seated at the table, seemingly lost on what to say, Tensei’s wheelchair stark and foreign in an otherwise painfully familiar scene. Even then, anger bubbled in his stomach at the sight and he needed to remind himself of why he was there.  He had to work to get Tensei’s attention, his presence weaker than Midoriya’s by quite a lot. He ended up needing to slide into Tensei’s line of sight to be spotted, Tensei’s face somehow lighting up and growing somber at once, and Tenya held in a laugh. It was good to see them all again, even with their circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He signed a slow and careful ‘hello’. Tensei smiled. He couldn’t sign back easily - already he was getting a worried look from his father - but his eyes said it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a sudden change of mood,</span>
  </em>
  <span> their dad said calmly, but the touch of alarm in his tone didn’t go unnoticed by either of his sons. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s so funny?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tensei shrugged, clearly uncomfortable, and his smile dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard communicating, but they made do, with Tenya doing most of the talking through sign and Tensei more reacting to it than anything else. His brother’s excellent poker face didn’t waver whenever their parents’ eyes were on him, both admirable and a little funny. Tenya was so thankful, thankful that someone could see him, that his brother could still make him laugh, that Tensei was in the right frame of mind to succeed at it to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His family ate dinner. Tenya felt like a stranger watching through a window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visiting his family was quickly becoming a two-way street, whatever road he went down sacrificed the other. The last time he had visited was filled with nothing but sadness. For himself, for his parents, for Tensei, so many reasons filled him and threatened to burst, made the gashes in his skin burn, set fire to his lungs and eyes. Grief was strong and thick, like when he’d met Midoriya for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, however, it was just a bit brighter. His family still looked lost, uncomfortable, somber, but Tensei smiled when he saw him and his mother was humming a soft tune under his breath. It wasn’t what it used to be, but it was certainly a start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying goodbye was always the hardest part. His parents didn’t even know he’d stopped by, but their routines and familiar faces were a comfort he hadn’t realized he relied on so heavily until it was gone. Aizawa was great - incredible even - but he could never replace his mother’s warm hug, or his father’s hair ruffle that used to skew his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Longing slammed into him, a battering ram that made his throat close and chest tighten. His eyes burned, and Tenya quickly made his leave before Tensei saw him cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenya floated in front of his house, copper at the back of his throat, and cried, wishing with every bit of his soul that he could turn back time. His mother would never cook for him, he’d never get a hug from his father. His brother could only see him, battered and wounded, and it was all his fault. He sobbed until his throat was sore, and upon returning to U.A he tucked himself in an empty room, waiting for his eyes to feel less puffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t mention his breakdown to anyone else. It felt ridiculous somehow, to complain about a situation he had placed himself in. Everyone boarded the bus in good spirits, Midoriya metaphorically and literally buzzing with excitement, and Tenya followed dutifully but in silence. He didn’t want to bring the mood down for anyone else. Besides, maybe the training camp could cheer him up. Being with his classmates always helped him, and Midoriya was more than willing to be his hands and voice if need be. He just - had to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he kept to himself for the most part, more enjoying the atmosphere of chatter, the light bathing his classmates in a warm glow that only highlighted their good moods. Midoriya was a little fly himself, bouncing around, hovering by Aizawa, and even appearing for a few seconds which brought its own chaos. Tenya smiled. It didn’t fix anything, didn’t erase the dark pit in his stomach, but their joy and excitement webbed golden cracks through the darkness, and that was enough. It was a road trip after all, who could stay mopey during an event such as that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Wild Wild Pussycats were their own oddity that both intrigued and confused him. They were eccentric but good spirited. One of them threw his classmates over the cliffs edge and gave him an excuse to use his Quirk, giving him a burst of adrenaline he hadn’t felt since he’d died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a good feeling. The atmosphere was bright and warm, and so were his friends’ smiles.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as a heads up, I’m taking the next week off of updating. motivation and inspiration has been lacking lately (´；Д；`) I think I need a bit to re-charge lmao stay safe everyone!! ٩( ᐛ )و</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>